


another visit to the crypts

by haikuparjour



Series: Stark Sister Feels [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mild season 7 spoilers, mentions of past violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuparjour/pseuds/haikuparjour
Summary: Sansa’s feet were leading her to the crypts as quickly as they could go without drawing unneeded attention to herself. She had been overseeing the storing and recording of grain with Lord Royce and Maester Wolkan when she had heard… but no. She couldn’t make assumptions about this. She needed to know. She needed to find Arya.





	another visit to the crypts

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have written in quite some time, and the very first I have written for this fandom. I need more Arya and Sansa sister-time convo's in my life, so I will write my own until they happen! Unbetad.

Sansa’s feet were leading her to the crypts as quickly as they could go without drawing unneeded attention to herself. She had been overseeing the storing and recording of grain with Lord Royce and Maester Wolkan when she had heard… but no. She couldn’t make assumptions about this. She needed to know. She needed to find Arya.

Arya, who had been spending much of her time that wasn’t occupied with eating, training, or speaking to her siblings, in the crypts. Sansa was half convinced she had been sleeping down there.

She tried to even out her breathing as she opened the gate and started descending the stairs. The conversation that she had overheard began running through her mind again.

_“Did you hear about the Frey’s?”_

_Sansa felt her teeth clench at the mention of the name, and heard someone spit._

_“Oath breakers and traitors, the lot of them. What of that damned Walder Frey?”_

_“They said it was a slaughter- must have been almost a fortnight back by now. Almost all of ‘em gone, like as not. Said they was told that now Winter had Come for ‘em.”_

_“Would serve them true if it had. Who said?”_

_“Why, Walder’s own wife-“_

That was when Sansa had excused herself to find her sister. As she walked down the passage, she could make out Arya sitting in front of the alcove next to their father’s statue - the one that would be Robb’s.

Arya turned to face Sansa as she sat by her side. It seemed to Sansa that Arya looked the most at ease that she had been since her return to Winterfell. There was a slight curve to the edges of her mouth that Sansa had not seen in quite some time and her shoulders appeared a bit more relaxed.

“Do you know who will be doing Robb’s carving? I would like to go and oversee-“  

“Was it you?” Sansa blurted, “Did you do it?” She saw Arya’s face slip back into the schooled mask she had been wearing more often than not.

“Did I do what?” Arya’s tone seemed to be much more flat than it had just seconds before.

“I just came from- I heard some men talking about the Frey’s, Arya. They said all of them had been slaughtered a few weeks passed. Was it you? Were they on your list?” Sansa could feel her face start to heat up and tears well in her eyes.

Arya looked back at her, nonplussed. “Yes,” she said evenly, “it was me.”

Sansa threw her arms around her sister’s neck and felt the tears start to fall. As she let out a sob into Arya’s hair, she could feel her sister tense under her arms. “ _Good._ ” Sansa almost did not recognize her own voice. She pushed herself back to look fiercely into Arya’s eyes, tears still streaming from her own. “You have given Mother and Robb the peace they have not had for years. You have allowed them their rest.” Arya held her sister’s gaze and let out a breath Sansa had not known she was holding in.

“I had heard,” Arya started, carefully, “that the Bolton’s were dead. How did it happen?”

“Maester Wolkan told us that Ramsay killed his father, stepmother, and newborn half-brother well before we reclaimed Winterfell.”

“And Ramsay?” Arya asked. “I heard there was a battle. Did Jon-“

“No,” Sansa cut her off. She took a breath to steady herself. “I did. I fed him to his dogs,” she said firmly. It was the first time Sansa confessed her actions aloud. People knew what she had done, of course. Well, she corrected, at least Jon knew. He had been the one to lash Ramsay to the chair in the kennels, and the one to remove and burn what had been left after the dogs had finished. They had never spoken of it after. But Sansa needed Arya to know. She needed Arya to understand that if she was going to entrust parts of her journey to Sansa’s confidence, she would do the same.

“Good,” Arya said, a sad smile coming to her face. “Mother and Robb truly have their peace, then.”

Sansa pulled her sister to her once more, and smiled when Arya returned her embrace. She knew that they needed each other now in ways they had not known before. It would take time, of course, to repair and build what had happened before, but perhaps it was not as impossible as Sansa had thought it was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts/feedback welcome! Might write a few more Stark Sister moments that I wish will happen... Unless they come to pass on screen of course!


End file.
